On the Road
by light barrer
Summary: A different take on Rogue and Logan's first meeting. told in 2-3 parts.
1. The Road

I've known Logan longer than anyone else I know. I'm pretty sure I know him better too. I met Logan at a bar in Laughlin City, Alberta. Well, okay I didn't exactly meet, so much as ogle at him, save his life (highly debateable), and stow away in his trailer.

I had been on the road for just over seven months. I'd been taking rides from anyone going in my direction, even if it was vaguely. But at this time I'd hitched a ride with a trucker named Henry Sussex. He was all right by me I guess. He was old and listened to Elvis, but he was nice and took me where I wanted to go. Even if I wasn't sure of it at the time.

The first thing I remember thinking about Laughlin city, was that it wasn't really a city at all. It was a collection of bars. More of pit stops than anything. Henry had already walked inside. His duty to me was over. I hastened to follow after.

When I first walked in I had heard over the others in the bar a man on a megaphone. I walked quickly, keeping my head down. Even with all my time on the road, I was still a sheltered girl from Mississippi. I saw a cage. I'm not going to lie and say I've never seen a fight before. Please. I'm not that sheltered.

The cage was big and took up the mass majority of the room. Benches where all over, going this way and that. I took a seat close to the cage. There was little else to do there. The man with the megaphone started talking again.

"Is this man going to take all your money?" a loud chorus of boos rang out. "Who will challenge him?" this is the first I saw of the man in the cage. Before I saw him he was just a hulking mass leaning on the other side. Now he paced back and forth, stretching and snarling. He leaned up against the cage, almost right in front of me.

He was breathtaking. He was very muscular and his shoulders were extremely broad. His chest was a washboard. I don't think there was a part of him that didn't have muscle. He was also quite tall. He towered over the averagely tall, -if not portly- announcer. I'd put him at 6'2.

He was also quite ahem, handsome. He looked to be in his early to middle thirties. I'd put him at 32, but that is just a guess. His eyes were light but I couldn't really distinguish a colour. His hair was gelled too. It was quite weirdly styled, but it was wild and seemed to suit him exactly.

"I accept that challenge!" I looked back to see a man running towards the stage. He was pretty big too. He was very tipsy already and kind of staggered his way to the stage. The crowd went wild. Everyone was on their feet.

"A challenger to the Wolverine! Do you except?" The question was fired at the man already in the cage. What kind of name was Wolverine? He nodded still leaning up against the cage.

The man came up behind him. WHAM! Wolverine was on his way down. The challenger –Bob? - hit him a couple times, but the wolverine barely moved.

Finally Wolverine straightened. He hit the guy right in the stomach and the guy was down. A sickening crack rang out. Wolverine had won. Everyone paid up and started to walk away.

I walked to the bar and ordered a drink of water. I had a bit of money left. I was thirsty and hungry. That tip jar was looking pretty darn tempting.

Minutes went by and I plotted operation: steal tip jar. What? I hadn't slept in a few days and I was hungry. You try coming up with something better.

The grating sound of a chair pulled across concrete startled me from my thoughts. The Wolverine had sat down. I looked at him and noticed he was staring at me too. Was there something on my face? I tried to nonchalantly bring my hand up to my face. This however did not go to plan. I knocked my water over in the process. I heard a snort coming from down the bar and chanced a peak. He was laughing at me.

Disgruntled I mopped up the water. Damn! It had cost me 25 cents! I fumed for a while, debating buying another one. My cash stash was so depleted I couldn't really afford another glass.

I tried to get my mind off me incredible hunger and thirst by distracting myself. I looked over and saw him sipping his beer. He was rather tired looking it seemed, but I would be too if I got in a fight. I saw the guy that had challenged him coming up behind him and knew it wasn't going to be good. The guy was more wobbly than when he had first challenged the Wolverine. Forget about one foot in front of the other, the guy could barely walk.

"I want my money" This was not good. Wolverine did not look impressed.

"I beat you. Get over it, bub."

"No one can take a beating like that and not have a scratch" Here I would agree. Sometimes drunk people do make sense.

"Beat it" The guy turned around but spun around just as quickly. The guy had pulled out a knife.

"Look out!" Was that me? Why was I getting involved in this? Darn my strong sense of right and wrong! The wolverine dropped his drink on the bar and extracted claws. I had never seen anything like it before. Was he like me? Was he a mutant?

The bartender brought out a gun. He was trapped. In final act of defiance he sliced through the gun. Then he held out his hand. The barista, who I hadn't noticed before this moment shockingly, gave him the money owed to him. He nodded and left.

I looked around. Henry had left a while ago. What was I to do now? I scanned once more before running out of the bar. This was the stupidest thing I've ever done.

I tried to stay really still when the car stopped moving. I waited with baited breath when the sound of crunching snow fast approached my little hiding spot. A finger poked at my hip. I inhaled the breath I had denied myself and the tarp I'd hidden underneath was wrenched away from me.

I blinked a couple of times getting used to the light. When my vision was finally sub-par I looked at my unknowing chauffer. His brow was raised and a cigar was between his teeth. "What the hell are you doin', kid?" To tell you the truth, I have no idea. He shakes his head. "Get out."

I do as he says not all that shocked. I mean he is a little rough around the edges. What more could I expect? Still. "I'm sorry" I said. "I just needed a ride and thought maybe you could help me."

He slowly inhaled and exhaled. A waft of his cigar came rushing at me. I tried not to cough. He looked me over.

"Look," I said. "I just need a ride. I won't bother you." Seeing this was not working I tried another tactic. "I'll work for my keep" I looked at his camper trailer. "I'll clean and cook and stuff if you just help me." Another exhale.

"Sure, kid."

He put his arm around me and walked me to his vehicle. He carried my duffel bag for me. He seemed like a gentleman to me.

I got in and climbed into the passenger seat beside him. He started the engine and we were off. After a few moments of silence I looked behind me. His mobile home wasn't awesome but it wasn't bad either. Behind us was a kitchen dining area. A little hall branched off into a bathroom and a bunk bed and behind that was a bedroom. It wasn't big, and it definitely wasn't clean but it had potential. I turned around and stared at the road ahead of me.

"So how'd you get here kid?" He asked me. H barely looked at me, but since I was the only one here I answered.

"My name is Marie" I said.

"Logan. You still didn't answer my question, Marie."

I debated what to say. I thought the truth would be the best. "I was kicked out. My parents found out I was, well, like, a mutant. "I paused to see his reaction. He gave none. "Anyway they found out I was a mutant and kicked me out. Well I sort of ran away but they were about to kick me out anyway so I did them a favour." I breathed. "I always wanted to go to Anchorage. You know where that is? Yeah? Cool." I nodded. "So I decided now was as good a time as any to come take an adventure."

He nodded and didn't say anything for a while. Then "Look, Ki-Marie, I don't want you to get the wrong Idea. I'm taking you to the next town and that's it." He looked uncomfortable so I just agreed to it. The rest of the way was silent.

A few hours later we pulled up to the fated stop. I got out and left. It was another bar. Great.

I felt really uncomfortable. There were no female at the place and I was getting leered at quite a bit. A few hand strayed where they shouldn't have. I tried to ignore them. Logan walked in and headed to the back. I bored and intrigued so I followed. It was another cage thing. He got in and started to fight. I watched for hours. And betted a couple times on Logan. I won a little.

The fights lasted hours. I was so interested I barely noticed. Logan fighting is something extraordinary. He's confident and smooth. There is also something wild. He has so much passion when he fights. And his instincts are killer.

When the fights wrapped up I walked to the front and ordered a little plate of fries and a soda. I munched heartily. After I was done I reflected. What was I going to do now? What were my options? I pulled out my wallet and started counting.

I was half way through when some guy sat down across from me. He started a barrage of pick-up lines. I quickly grew annoyed but tried to ignore him. He persisted.

When I finally had enough I looked up. The guy was wasted. Not just pleasantly flushed, or tipsy. No. This guy was off his rocker drunk. Why was it that in the last few days I've been with more drunken people than I have ever been before in my life?

"Baby doll, why don't we get out of here?" He was sneering at me. I started to feel uncomfortable. Before he had only said those stupid pick up lines that were pure flattery. Even if they were stupid and over used. Now I started to feel threatened. I started to get up when his hand clasped around my wrist.

I tried to break out of his hold, but all my efforts proved futile. There was no worth to all this struggling. I slumped resigned. I turned to face him. The creep was leaning in trying to kiss me. I closed my eyes preparing for the worst. It never came.

I opened one eye and peered out through my lashes. He wasn't there. I blinked and opened both eyes. A crash was heard behind me. Logan!

I was right Logan was pounding the creeps face into the ground. Everyone was ignoring the fight but I raced up behind. "What are you doing!? Get off him! Logan stop!" He stopped and got up. And started to walk away. Then he turned back and looked at me.

"Hey!" I cried out in surprise when he suddenly grabbed me by the waist and shoulder leading me out of the bar. He deposited me in my former seat and then got in himself. He turned on the ignition and drives off.

We didn't talk for awhile. I was still in shock. And I don't know what Logan was thinking. Why had he helped me?

He looked over at me again. He'd been doing that for an hour. Finally he said his piece. "Does the offer still stand?" He looked at me expectantly. I was totally blanked. What offer? Offer, offer, offer, off- Oh wait. I remember now. Yeah. "Um, sure." I was taken by surprise. I'd never been this relieved. For the time being I was saved.

Life was surprisingly easy with Logan as he didn't talk much, which was fine by me. I woke up earlier than him most days and took a shower. We usually parked at a camp ground which gave us fresh water. Then I cooked breakfast which usually woke him up. He'd shower and I'd do up the dishes before we went on the road again after filling up the water storage unit in the truck. Than we were on the road. We drove to different bars that had fights and Logan participated in them.

Some nights I went in and bet on the fights. Sometimes Logan lost purposely to keep them on their toes.

It was alright. Neither of us spoke very often, but I was getting curious. Who was this guy? I'm not going to lie. I found him very attractive. Henry was easier. He talked about his kids and wife and sang along to Elvis. He never fed me or took care of me, just offered me a ride. Logan takes care of me. He is all I have in this world. He is my shelter and my caretaker. Is it wrong to fantasize about being lovers?

This was a day like any other. It started off well. I made scrambled eggs for breakfast and because the pan was not non-stick it took awhile to clean. Logan took a shower and more than once I was tempted to peek. Who me?

I've only been living with Logan for a few days but I feel like I should clean his trailer a little better. I've been tidying here and there, but I think I should do a massive Cleanup. It's pretty dirty. Liveable but dirty. I should ask him. I should also ask if I could purchase a couple things for around here.

The shower turned off and the dishes are done so I decide to sit at the little kitchen and wait. It doesn't take him long. He enters the kitchen/living area. He sits down across from me and lights a cigar. I've gotten used to them already.

I clear my throat and he looks up. "I was wondering" I began. He gives me his full attention and I blush a bit. He is gorgeous! "Ahem! I was wondering if it's okay with you um, but if it's not that's okay, Yeah I see you point" Why am I rambling like an idiot? He's raised his eyebrow but is still being patient with me. Okay deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd mind if I spent the day cleaning the trailer like really good. And I was also wondering if it would be possible to get new curtains and stuff." I looked up to see his response.

"You trying to be my little housewife?" He's grinning and I take it as a good sign. He leans back and surveys me. I wait patiently. I start to fidget under the heat of his scrutiny. He grins a little wider. "Sure." He leaves shortly after and I get down to the task. I had bought a few supplies a couple days ago when I took over the cleaning. Grabbing the cleaning supplies from out of cupboard under the sink I got busy. I mopped and scrubbed and dusted till I was completely exhausted. It was around 5 when I was done and Logan returned.

I turned around. He let out a low appreciative whistle. "Looks good, darling" I blushed at the new nickname. He usually calls me kid or Marie. But I'm fond of this darling name. I could get used to it.

He looks around. He goes into the bedroom. The only room I haven't touched. It's his after all. I sleep in the bed across from the bathroom. He comes back out. "Let's go out tonight." That's definitely the last thing I thought he'd say.

Okay. I shouldn't be surprised. I mean when I think "go out" I think you know, dinner, movie, and yadda yadda. Apparently that's not going to happen. Nope I get to go shopping for curtains and stuff. Yay.

I wanted to do it anyway so it should be fun. Even still though, I raised my hopes to high.

We went to a mobile home store for all are nick knacks. We agreed on mostly everything. My bedding was the only difference of opinion. It was this gorgeous green silk material that was all ruffles. It was probably not an investment piece, but it was still something I could brag about. Not that I have anyone to brag to.

The night was fine. It wasn't great, but considering I was taking LOGAN shopping, it turned out to be pretty fun.

That night was another fight night. I decided to come along. We both got ready and I took some cash so I could bet. I never told Logan I do this. It's not that big of a deal to me. Besides the money comes in handy come grocery day. I don't have to ask Logan for more cash and he doesn't have to fight more than a couple of rounds a night to get it. It's a very sustainable lifestyle.

"Marie, Darling, Come on I gotta go."

"Be out in a minute sugar" I replied. He just doesn't realize that –this- is not natural. Men! I hear any angry huff and I sigh in return. I take one last glance and exit the bathroom. "What do you think?"

He gives me a once over. "Stay here" is all he says. I'll take that as a compliment. I skip past him and walk out the door. He grabs my arm before we go in. "Don't attract to much attention, okay?" I nod, puzzled. What is with him tonight?

We do our usual that night. I place bets, he fights. He wins, I win. I count my cash on the way to the bar. I made a pretty good profit tonight. $150 in bets is not bad. I've had better though.

"I'll have a diet coke" I say handing the bartender a 5. "Keep the change." I walk over to a small booth in the corner and wait for Logan. Instead I get some goon. By now I'm pretty used to drunken guys in bars. They usually don't get the hint. So you chat them up for a bit and then go talk to someone you "know". It practically works like magic.

"Hey little girl, should you be here alone?" The guy asks me flirtatiously. Seriously, if you wanna get in someone's pants DO NOT use their age as a pick up line. Not sexy. I look up at him.

"No, I'm not alone. I'm Waitin' for someone." Please go away. I think to myself. He is not all bad. He's quite average looking. He'd be fun I'm sure. I just don't feel all that chatty right now.

I look down at myself. I am wearing some tight black jeans and a tube top over a blouse. Not overly sexy but definitely not close to modest.

The guy has sat down across from me. He is all smiles. I think his name is Evan, but I'm not too sure. With the way he is going on I think I'll call him chatty Kathy. It really describes him.

Half way through Kathy's speech (he he) I hear a growl. I look up and see Logan standing beside my chatting buddy. He doesn't look to friendly. I move over so that he can sit next to me. As soon as he sits down his arm is around me. He presses so close I feel are bodies could be melded together. It's a little hot.

Evan (I feel kind of bad calling him Kathy) has watched are exchange with extreme puzzlement. "Are you two an item?" He asked. I look to Logan for the answer. What are we in his eyes?

Logan just looks at him. "What's it to you, bub?" He pulls me closer, all though I'm not sure how. Evan stares for a minute longer and leaves. I breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe Logan will let go now? No he just stays beside me his arm less tight around my waist. It is still there however.

We sip are drinks quietly until Logan stands up and yanks me with him. I stumble to keep up because he is so much taller than I am. When we get to the trailer he wrenches open the door and we stand there for a moment. I try to make eye contact but he is avoiding me. Well, avoiding me as much as one can with No space between them.

After standing there for a second he pulls me towards the back of the trailer. He doesn't stop at my bed but continues on to his room. He unlocks the privacy curtain and throws me gently into the room. He reaches out for my night gown and then closes the curtain again.

He turns to me and places my gown in my outstretched hand. He watches as I take it off. I'm a little scared right now. I try to focus on something else. My hands shake as I pull of my clothes. I put on my gown in seconds flat. He climbs on the bed and motions me to come over. I do.

I settle beside him and he puts an arm around my waist. This isn't so bad. "Don't do it again" he mumbles behind me. Do what I think. Then I ask.

"Don't talk to guys like that, it's weird." I want to laugh, but he's fallen asleep. I snuggle closer. My skin is covered so it's no big deal. I've never slept so well. Too bad it had to end.


	2. At school part 1

I have gotten quite a few reviews for this lovely little ficlet of mine. I never expected any, because the movie I'm dealing with is a couple of years old. So thank you everyone. Yes this story is AU, it's how I saw the movie. Also, someone asked me about Logan's nightmares. Yes, he has them. However Marie goes to bed before Logan and is a heavy sleeper. She does not hear them. She may hear them in the future however.

One more point (I'm sorry) I apologize in advance for my portal of the X-Men. I love them, but for this fic, some of them had to be a little mean. I'm sorry if that bothers you.

The morning after was a little awkward. I was, literally pinned down by Logan. He had his arm holding him up while his upper body was half on me. His right leg was wrapped around my legs. After a while I decided to get up. I moved slightly and heard a growl. Undeterred, I tried again.

The hand supporting him collapsed and all his weight was on me. I let out a gasp. "Logan" I squeaked out. I could hardly breathe. He shifted over after a couple of seconds and I darted out of the room. I took a cold shower. I felt really hot.

Logan got up awhile later. I hadn't bothered with breakfast. It was late when I woke up. I just made a pot of coffee and sat in the passenger seat of the car. I was half way through my dime store smut when Logan sat down next to me. He had already finished dismantling or connection to water and electricity from our current campsite.

The ignition started with a roar and we were off. I wasn't really paying attention to the road. Logan was a good driver –if not a little too fast- so I could just focus on my book. It wasn't all that good really. Some girl named Lucy met a guy in Montana and that's about all I've gotten. Something about her description of his light, lean frame made me look up. I compared his description to Logan. He wasn't all that lean. His muscles bulged. Lucy has no idea what she was missing. Sadly I have a look but don't touch problem right now.

It was early evening when we pulled up to a greasy little diner. It looked exactly the same as it did when it was built I think. I wasn't there or anything, but the juke box playing records kind of gives it away.

I and Logan have never gone out for lunch before. When he got out I had just followed him. I glanced at him for an explanation. He wasn't paying attention to me. We waited a couple of seconds until a girl came out. She was all flushed and was pulling her apron. She smiled apologetically when the old man in the corner yelled for coffee.

"Welcome! Just the two of you?" Logan nodded and she took us to a booth away from the window. She smiled gave us our menu's and ran to get the coffee pot for the old man. I picked up my menu. Nothing really called out my name. By the time she had come back Logan still hadn't said a word. It wasn't necessarily awkward but it wasn't all that fun.

"I'll have a diet coke and burger please" I said all smiles. She smiled back at me and took my menu.

"Beer. Steak" she nodded and took the menu. I shot Logan a look. She came back a few seconds later. The drinks clanked lightly as she put them down. He scowled and she ran off.

Lifting up my drink, I sipped through the straw of my diet coke. Logan chugged half his beer before looking up at me. "We gotta talk."

I placed down my glass and looked at him. "we" his had rose and motioned between us, "Have no real rules."

I hadn't really thought about that. "Do you want there to be?" I thought are system worked just fine. He nodded and picked up his bee for a sip. It went down on the table silently.

"Yeah, there has to be."

I slurped through my straw before looking at him once more. "What kind of rules?"

"You can't talk to guys" he blurted out. I was a little shocked. I never talked to guy- oh wait. Yes I did. Was this what this was about? But why? I mean, I talk to people at the bar sometimes. A couple times guys have hit on me. That is it though really.

"What kind of guys? All guys? Young guys? Even you?" I fished for details. I needed to get boundaries set out. I'd never really thought I was committed to Logan. I never think of what will happen after my time traveling with him, but I don't see much beyond tomorrow either. Is my time indefinite? Forever?

He snarls a little than lifts up his beer to his mouth. He shaved today. I'm going to have to clean when we get back. He lifts his bottle to signal for another, then puts it back on the table. It placates him for a bit anyway. "Look Marie, I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to constantly worry about you when I'm fighting you know?" I can understand that. "It's just hard okay? So don't do it."

"Is that all you want to talk to me about? Is there something else? I mean we should get it out on the table, don't you think?" I want to make sure that is all that is bugging him.

He looks a little shifty. "Did you" he clears his throat. "Did you mind sleeping with me last night?"

That was a loaded question if ever there was one. "You didn't give me a lot of choice" He looks ready to interrupt. I raise a hand to stop him. "I didn't mind sugar" hearing my nick-name for him, he visibly relaxes. "I just was surprised is all, really."

Our food and another beer arrive and we eat. We eat and are quiet for a bit. "How old are you?" The question startles me.

"I'm 17. Perfectly legal" I joke. I'm a little concerned when all I get is a nod from him in return. Maybe the joke wasn't funny. "How old are you?" I ask nonchalantly. I don't really care.

"Not sure really. I woke up 15 years ago with no memory. I look almost the same so" he shrugs it off. "Probably in my 30's though if this mug is what I got to go by." He grins and I grin too. Then it becomes serious again. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be in grade 11, but when I was kicked out, I couldn't really go anymore."

"Do you wanna be in school?"

"Well no" I laugh. "I'm not really that type. I read a lot, but school, not so much."

We didn't converse much after that. Logan paid and got up to go to the bathroom. I hadn't seen the bill yet so I peered inside the cracked brown folder the receipt was in. Cost of meal, $20.23. Logan paid $20.25. I shook my head. Tipping is not a country in China. I pull out a five and walked out to the car.

We drove away ready for Logan's cage fight that evening. We walked into the bar together before He went to the back. Logan did his thing, I did mine. I bet pretty high, and made quite a bit. Better than I ever have. Everyone voted for a guy named stinger. I was the only one who went with Logan. Bids were either 5 or ten. All of us bid ten. At $350 I was doing well! I pulled out after that though, best not to make enemies.

I tried not to move away from the cage until all the fights were over. There fun to watch –okay, LOGAN is fun to watch- but it is boring without having a stake in the fight. You can't cheer either. Except for a few yeahs and boos. I tried once doing a rah-rah "Logan, Logan he's are man" cheer but it didn't go over too well. The beer can chucked at my head was overkill. Logan finished pretty early that night. He only fought ten rounds, but there were no more challengers anyway.

I headed out to the trailer not bothering to stay. I kind of felt like going to bed. I walked out and took a deep breath of the cold air. I felt my face instantly freeze. I love Canada! The south is nice but I like it a little cold.

I walk into the back and start to clean. There isn't really all that much to do. I debated going back inside for awhile. Then pick up my novel and read that instead. It's pretty good. I'm not really into romances, but it's a fun little read. Cheap too.

Logan comes in a few minutes later and heads to bed. We hadn't really talked about sleeping arrangements. I got up and followed him. I peeled off my clothes and got into my jammies. Then I crawled into his bed. He didn't seem upset. He swung his arm around me and then fell asleep. Must of been exhausted, the poor thing. I nodded off pretty soon after.

It was really early in the morning when I heard the knock on the door. We hadn't moved from the parking lot last night. We had enough water and electricity from the last campsite so we hadn't bothered. I really didn't want to get up and deal with an angry bar tender. Besides, no one has ever had a problem before. The knocks continue. Logan starts to growl under his breath. I feel sorry for the poor sucker on the other side of the door.

He leaps out of bed and answers. I roll over and listen closely. "What the hell do you want?" He is so funny when he is angry. "Well?!"

I hear nothing for a bit and then the door slams. He stomps down the narrow hallway. "Kid" I look down to the edge of the bed. "Get up we have visitors."

He leaves and I do as he says. I comb through my hair with my fingers. Ouch. Noughts. I put on my clothes quickly and walk to the front. 3 people are waiting. They all were wearing some shiny black clothes. They look real out of place hear. "Hi". I have no idea who these people are.

The women with the white hair stood up. "Hello Rogue" I'm shocked to hear my alias coming from someone I haven't met. "We are from Xavier's school for the gifted. We" she indicated to the two behind her "are teachers there. It is a safe place for mutants."

I had never heard of this place. I look to Logan and he just shrugs and pulls out a cigar. I smile briefly when the male in the group coughs a little. "Why are you talking to me? I've never heard of this place before. How did you find me?" I'm bursting with questions.

The woman smiled at me. Then frowned at Logan. "We have only recently found out about you. We wanted to come here and bring you to our school. Your guardian?" she looked once more at Logan. "Can join us for a while of course. You can meet the Professor." I wasn't really sure. I don't really want to go. I don't really trust these people.

We decided to go anyway. I wasn't at all for it. Logan wasn't either. When we found out they were not going to leave until I acquiesced their request, we gave in. Watching our camper trailer being driven into a jet was almost worth it.

The ride was pretty quiet and quite fast. I'd gotten used to long periods of time sitting in the trailer with Logan so the ride wasn't too difficult. The key is stretching while sitting.

We finally flew down. I'm not one to get all excited, but when a jet goes under a basketball court, that's pretty cool. We all got out and headed up to an office. An older man was sitting in a wheel chair when we walked in. "Hello Logan, Rogue." He nodded than told us to sit down. I did, Logan didn't.

"What is this place" He looked really suspicious.

"This is a school and a safe haven for mutants. You have already met storm, jean grey, and Cyclops." He smiled to the three standing behind us. Technically we haven't. No names were exchanged other than mine. How unfair was that?

"What do they call you? Wheels?" Logan sneered at the man. He could be so rude. He looked so hot when he sneered. Bad Marie very bad!

"My name is Charles Xavier." He turned the other three. After a moment of silence they left. "I have brought you here, Rogue to ask if you would join us here at our school" it didn't sound like a question to me. It sounded more like a demand. "Obviously we are worried about you well being right now."

I looked up, digesting this new piece of information. "What do you mean" worried for my safety? Have they met my Logan? He is a fighting machine. Not much can get past him.

"Well, you are a girl travelling with an older man, obviously we are a little nervous" I was not expecting that. Logan has never –and sadly will never- take advantage of me. I hear a snarl and am surprised it is coming from me. Even Logan's a little shocked. He grabs my gloved hand. "Now don't be upset. We are just trying to be cautious."

Logan has jumped up and I go with him. We are stopped by the three barging in. "Rogue, stay here." I look at the professor. I nod. Logan leaves. "Rogue, Schooling is very important. I want you to join us here, at this school, with others like you. Will you do that?" He reaches out his hand for me to shake. I don't. "We will talk soon."

The door opens and Logan is called in. I am escorted to a room with three beds. No one's here, but I can tell other people inhabit this room. The red head (jean grey I remind myself) smiles and takes her leave. I sprawl on the bed that I assume is mine. I wait for a long time before getting up. My thoughts have been on Logan for the Past hour now. Where is he? What is he doing? I'm going to find out.

I'd barely walked out of my room before spotting him. He's walking down the hall. He strides towards me as soon as are eyes meet. His are burning.

"Hey" I say when we're about two feet apart. "You okay?" He nods, and I pump him for information. "What did they say?"

"They asked a couple questions, 'bout you and me. Asked if I'd let you stay." He stopped talking. "I said you were with me." He paused. "And it would stay that way." He pulls out a cigar and lights it up. "I think it will be okay. They offered me a job. And they'll take good care of you." I was relieved he wasn't leaving me. I needed him.

I was pretty okay with it all. I went back, said I'd stay and that was that. I was put into grade 11. Logan became a teacher. I was in school again.

It took a while to adjust. I remembered a lot more than I thought I had and was able to catch up rather quickly. I gained a few friends, but still spent most of my free time with Logan. He was a terrible teacher. Not bad at his job, but his phys ed. Classes were gruelling. A lot of the kids hated him. I hated him too. But my body was turning out to be smoking hot.

My last period was always with Logan. I helped him put away equipment and tidy up after his class. Some people gave us weird looks. A lot of rumours have started about us being a couple. It doesn't really bother me.

The school was alright. It was a huge change in my routine. I was used to getting up around one in the afternoon and going to bed at 4 or 5 in the morning. For the first few days I was so exhausted. I learned to deal, and my internal clock was reprogrammed.

Logan and I were a lot closer here than on the road. We were outcasts here. We were new and interesting, but never included. We spent a fair amount of time out of the school. On rainy days we worked on Logan's bike.

We were working on Logan's bike today even though it was sunny .He gave me a rag and I polished down the leather seat of his bike. I had forgotten he even had one. Apparently it was a work in progress. It was all black with chrome. I loved his bike!

He was working on the engine when it happened. I had taken off my gloves so I didn't get them all dirty. He had reached out to hand me something. Our hands touched and he held mine in his much larger one. I felt the pull after a few seconds, but he didn't let go and after a few second the pull stopped. He let go. I had touched him, but he wasn't all that hurt!

I was so shocked I ran out on him and bolted to the professor's office. He assured me he'd get some tests done. I was ecstatic!

That night I walked into the lab with Logan right behind me. Jean Grey did some tests. We touched for alternating periods of times. The pull began to begin later and end sooner. I was so happy I nearly burst into tears. Jean offered me a smile and Logan seemed happy too.

The next day I was called down to the Lab and found out some fabulous news. Logan's mutation was creating an anti-body to protect him from my mutation. I would probably only ever be able to touch Logan, but it still made me happy. Logan seemed pleased that I could only touch asked several times if he'd be the only one. A sad smile was all he got from Jean. He grinned. Of course I was gaining Logan's healing ability. I was not getting his claws or his 'animal instincts'. For which I am kind of glad.

Obviously I started to consider things outside the realm of reality. If I could touch Logan, could I kiss Logan? Could I and Logan –for a lack of a better term- be intimate? I know it would never happen. But I still wanted it to happen. Is that so wrong?

Obviously the rumour mill was going strong. Jubilee and kitty (my roommates) knew my whole story. I was closest with Jubes but Kitty was okay too. They knew all about me and Logan, and, after a lot of probing, finally got the whole story out of me. It felt good to get it off my chest. I also told them a lot about what I wish me and Logan had, as well as what we didn't have.

They in turn told me about their own crushes and love lives as well as gave advice. Jubes was certain Logan loved me. Did I mention I love Jubes? She is seriously awesome.

We eventually were out of the rumour mill when Jean grey and Scott (Cyclops) announced their wedding date. A chorus of "finally!" rang out and the two blushed pretty hard. Jean and I had grown close too, with all the time we had spent in the lab together. She was older than me, but more giggly than a school girl. She told me thing about Scott I never wanted to hear, but she also helped me with Logan.

I was really early that evening when I went down to the lab. She was standing there and looked nervous. I greeted her and she rushed up to me. "Will you be one of my bride's maids?" The question was so rushed that it startled me, but I agreed.

That night was a great session. I and Logan touched for ten whole minutes before the pull started. It was weak and lasted only a few seconds. Than it was gone. We tried again and found my powers were pretty much dead when I touched Logan.

"Wow. You guys!" Jean said. I was ecstatic. So was she. "Imagine what you could do in that time." The lab grew to be really silent and Jean slapped a hand over her Mouth. "I'm so sorry" she stumbled out of the room and left me with an awkward silence. Great.

I cleared my throat, ready to say something when he caught me completely of guard. "We could get a lot done eh, kid?" I nearly chocked when I saw his smile. Did he mean it? He left with a backwards glance. I needed a cold shower.

The next day while I was brushing my teeth and my two roommates were getting ready, or sleeping still in kitty's case, there was a knock on the door. I spit in the sink and hurried over. I looked up to see Logan smirking face. He is seriously tall. Was I drooling? "Want to join me for breakfast?" I gave a quick nod and headed down with him. It was common to see me and Logan together. No one paid attention to us. We flirted all through breakfast. Then he got up to leave.

He bent down towards my ear and whispered to me, "See you in the Danger Room." I seriously cannot wait.


	3. At school part 2

I have to apologize right off the bat. The story has gone up to M. I'm sorry if that bothers anyone. I hadn't really thought of doing it. I was keeping it as close to PG-13 as I could but it's kind of impossible. Again. I'm sorry!

By the way: I don't own X-men. It is owned by Warner brothers and Marvel comics. I am simply showing my thoughts on what I wish the first movie had been like. No copyright infringement was intended in the making of this story.

The whole day was an effort in concentration. I got a big old F. It's hard enough sittin' through some of the most boring lessons ever. Even worse when all you can think about is a really hot guy. It was a good thing I wasn't in the professor's class, with him being physic and all. I had thoughts that would have made him blush.

Normally anyone with a brain takes their sweet time getting ready. Phys Ed with Logan is torture. I have never changed faster in my life. I give myself a once over and dashed out of the change room. I was the first out of the change room, obviously. Logan barely nodded at me. I was a little disappointed; I'm not going to lie.

By the time everyone else was ready, I had set up all the equipment. The class was started after the last girls came out of the change rooms. 5 times around the track. Some weird obstacle course. A fitness cardio thing. And then, of course, danger room training.

The danger room is my least favourite place in the world. It's so life like and it takes a lot of effort to last more than 30 seconds. As a class we have just reached level 4. We can just make it to five minutes.

At the end of class, I'm more than just a little down-hearted. Logan barely talked to me. "If you think you're going to survive in a real fight your dead wrong. Everyone, disassemble the equipment and get outta here." He came up behind me. "Stay here when you're done". His warm breath on my ear sent a shiver down my spine. Wordlessly I nod.

I tried to pack up slowly. When everyone was done they headed back to change. I had a hard time not running to Logan. Instead I settled for a quick walk. My heart rate was really fast. Logan was a few feet away a smirk on his face. He walks towards me, closing the distance between us with a few long strides.

"You did well today" he smiles at me. My knees grow weak. He puts his arm around me and walks me towards the change room door. I am a little confused. What did he want me to stay for? He stops suddenly and looks down at me. His eyes glaze over slightly. My breath hitches in my throat.

I don't quite know how it started. One minute we were just looking at each other, the next his mouth was on mine. I had been kissed before only once. It had ended rather tragically. The good part was never really reached.

With Logan it was different. It was longer, drawn out. His mouth battled mine ferociously. Every gentle sweep of his tongue against mine sent me further over the edge.

I never realized I was being backed up onto the table until my knees buckled and I was l sitting on it. We broke to breathe. I hadn't even got mine back and he was on me again. This time though it was rougher, more dominant. At least on his part.

When his hand went beneath my shirt I paused. A quick growl was all I got. I shrugged it off, willing enough to allow this. It felt so damn good.

When his hand started rising higher though, I knew I had to end it. This was way more than I'd ever done. I pulled back. He glared at me. "Marie..." I shook my head at him. I couldn't do what he asked.

He took in a deep breath. "Just a little more?"

I nodded. He lowered his head back down to mine. He captured my lower lip between his teeth. I gasped and once more his tongue was in my mouth.

It wasn't long before he grew more insistent. I almost just let him. Almost. I pulled away again. He pulled back to this time. I was very thankful. It's so hard to say no to a man as openly erotic as Logan can be. "Thanks, Sugar."

I got up and went to change. I think a cold shower was definitely in order.

That night was movie night. It always happened on Fridays. The younger kids had theirs at 7:30 and we got ours at 9:00. Normally I sat on the floor with Jubes and Kitty, right beside the popcorn bowl.

When I saw Logan on the Couch that night, I was shocked. This was the only time he had ever come down to watch the movie of the week. When he saw me he patted the spot beside him. I looked at Kitty and Jubes gave a shrug, and sat down beside him. When the lights went down and no one could see us (we were in the back) he pulled me close to him. I snuggled even closer.

Whose stupid Idea was it to watch a horror film? I hate them. Every time the killer comes on the screen I jump. Logan pulls me closer to him. He started to play with my hair, in what I thought was an effort to calm me down. Wrong.

He threads his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed in to the sensation. It felt so good! His hands paused at the back of my head, hair firmly grasped in his hands. I peer up at him. Why had the touching stopped? It was so relaxing. His wolfish grin worried me a little. He pulled my head up to meet his. He kissed my jaw. I pushed against him trying to put space between us. We were with everyone else. They would see us!

I looked at him. He chuckled lowly. "No one's lookin' at us darlin'" I looked around. He was right. Everyone was so focused on the movie, that they hadn't even looked d at us. Still.

His mouth clamped on to my throat and I bit back a groan. Oh god. This continued for a while. We made out until the finishing scene rolled around. We stopped and I felt really flush. The lights came back on. We had already moved apart. Logan gave me a quick smirk before fluidly sitting up from the couch. "I like these movie nights."

Kitty and Jubes walked toward me. They talked about the movie and I nodded along not really following the discussion. I said "I was so scared, I barely looked" when they asked me my opinion. They got a good laugh out of that one. I wonder what they would think if I had told them what really happened during the movie. Would they have laughed then?

We all were pretty tired since it was pushing midnight and so all of us went to bed. I could barely sleep. At 3:00 I couldn't take it anymore. I crept out of my room and down the hall. I had really meant to go to the kitchen, but when I saw a light on underneath the door to Logan's room my curiosity got the better of me. I knocked and a quick "Come in" followed.

I entered the room. Logan nodded at me from his bed and motioned me to come over. "I don't bite, darlin'." He had noticed my hesitation. I climbed in beside him and turned my attention to the T.V. A hockey game was on. So typical. We laid there for a bit, just watching the game. Logan's team had one. He was in a good mood.

"What are you doin' up? Not that I can't say I'm glad to see you here."

"Just couldn't sleep is all. I was going to get a glass of water, but I saw your light on. Thought I'd pop in." It is hard to be calm around Logan. One look and I'm a ball of nerves. He seemed to except and we just lay there for a while. He turned off the T.V. I was starting to get tired. I gave him a quick kiss goodnight and left.

Saturdays are always boring at the mansion. No classes. Nothing to do. When the weathers nice, we can do all sorts of fun stuff outside. But when it is cold like this, it's pretty boring. Breakfast is always later on weekends. It was good too. I had woken up at 10:00. Jubes had started blasting pop music. She giggled and warbled along to it. I hate to be rude, but the girl cannot SING!

I groaned and got up. I looked like a wreck. We all had a good laugh at my appearance. I laughed the hardest. I had a big case of bed head. One of the reasons I always woke up before Logan when we were out on the road.

Breakfast was always served late on weekends. Something I had never appreciated until today. I was usually an early riser. Logan was a little later than me. Not that I was looking. He sat up with the teacher, but gave me a quick wink before doing so. I blushed and waved back.

"What was that?" Jubes asked. I shrugged and giggled a bit trying to wave it off. It worked pretty well I think.

After breakfast we split up. Jubes was going to the mall. Kitty was going to the skate rink. I decided to head to the library. The one place I'm sure Logan wouldn't be.

I'm not avoiding him per say. I just need a break. Things have gotten pretty hot and heavy. It only has been a day really. It is just way too fast for me. I take a random book off the shelf and pull up a chair in the back. I start to read earnestly. A couple minutes later I'm on the same word. The first one.

I can't stop thinking about Logan. What is he doing? Is he thinking about me? Where is he? God, I want to touch him!

I skid my chair against the floor. It makes a loud grating noise. The few students here look up at e and give me dirty looks. A few even shush me. I make as much noise as possible as I leave.

I walk around the house for a bit. I debate going outside for a bit until I see it is raining out. You'd think with a mutant that can control the weather, all we'd get is sunny days. Dreams of going outside gone, I look around for Logan. I walk to the garage and find him. He's working on his bike. I walk up behind him and watch. He nods at me and keeps working. He asks for a wrench and I comply. We keep this up for awhile. He tells me to get something/ take something and I do it.

He works on his bike for an hour. Then he finishes and we pack away the tools quietly. Its dinner by the time we've packed up. Nothing has been scheduled for tonight. A few of us debate going out. But we decide on another Movie night. Everyone sort of drifts off and does their own thing. I and Logan decide to watch the movie. Not many watch it with us. We sit once more on the coach.

It's barely been a moment before Logan touches me. It starts with a few caresses here and there. Wisps of his skin against mine. Eventually he touches me his hands stroking me all over. His hand reaches below the waist band of my sweat pants. My breath hitches. His fingers find the spot between my leg and I groan. He presses harder and rubs at it jerkily. I'm trying not to gasp. I jerk against him. Just as I'm starting to feel something he stops. He pulls his hand out and caresses my arm.

I'm shocked. My body is pulsating. Warmth has flooded me. I look at him. He grins mischievously. I groan and reach for his hand. I think better of it. I look around. Everyone is so far away that they haven't noticed. These people have no idea what is going on. Logan gets up and shows me 5 fingers. He walks out.

I wait for five minutes. I get up and leave. I meet Logan in his room. I'm scared. I don't think I'm ready to give him what he wants. I walk in and he makes room for me on his bed. I sit on the ledge with my back turned to him. He sits up and leans into me. I lean back. His hard stomach presses into my back. He sucks the pulse point at my neck. I feel like putty. Boneless I fell into him the sensations too much for me to handle. He took his time.

I felt completely at ease. We were only kissing after all, but what a kiss. I only started to worry when once more his hands reached down. I was ready, but at the same time I knew now was not the time. I pushed against him and sat up. He put a hand threw his hair, messing it up more than usual.

I was being cruel. He was so kind, so ready for me. I was the problem. I've thought of this, sex, thousands of times. I'm just not ready. I fall into him. He catches me in to his embrace. This is okay. This I can deal with. But, can Logan?

I leave his room. I walk to my own, not quite sure what I'm doing. I think I'll think about it tomorrow.

Tomorrow arrives with no knew answers. Monday comes around and there aren't any either. Tuesday. Why does it have to be a school day? I'm so tired. I sit up. My back cracks in a couple places as I stretch. Owww!

I walk in to the bathroom to get ready. It takes me only a few minutes to brush my hair and put on a little makeup. Mascara, lip gloss, that's pretty much it. Clothes are simple too. Turtleneck sweater, jeans, and my favourite flats. I debate the gloves. I don't really like wearing them. I'm so covered today that it won't really be much of a problem.

Breakfast is in the middle of being served when I arrive. I smile at Jubes and Kitty and sit down with them. I glance up and look at Logan. He gives me a small smile and nods. He then turned back to Dr. McCoy. He's new, and blue. I really like him. Plus, he has a lot of ideas about managing my mutation.

Logan. I look at him for a second. I haven't gone back to his room the last two nights. It is just so awkward. We have kissed a couple of time since, but we need to talk. I think we are going out after classes are finished. It'll be nice to talk to him.

By the time Phys Ed roles around I am utterly exhausted. My other classes are fine. Quite a few are really interesting to. I like Ms. Monro's History class the best. Scott's English class is a little too stiff for me. He hacks down my essays all the freakin' time.

Anyway. So now I'm in Logan's class again. I get ready with everyone else. We do a quick warm up and head straight to the danger room. We work really tight t today. A couple slip ups here and there, but it is best yet. "Good job all" is all he can say.

We jog back to the change. I take a shower, thankful it is my last class for the day. I walk out 15 minutes after everyone else has left. Logan is waiting there for me. I say a quick hello before he grabs my waist. Shocked, I barely notice my back is against the wall. He is on me in no time. His hands grip my arms effectively pinning me down. Hard enough to bruise.

His tongue works magic in the crevices of my mouth. I moan against his mouth. This time it's my hand underneath his shirt. He groans, and it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard. He lifts me up to straddle his waist. I wrap my legs around his hips.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Oh shit.


	4. The End

I turn around awkwardly, trying to see who had just spoken, but I couldn't see them at all from my current position. You would think I would recognize the voice, but nope. I had just been in the throes of passion after all.

Logan barely glanced at the door, and instead chose to put his hand under my shirt. Not only did it feel good, I lost my self in the feeling for a moment. That is, only until a hand clasped firmly around my upper arm wrenched me of Logan completely.

I looked up and was not shocked to see that it was Scott that put his hands on me. He had always been a jerk, Why would I think he'd be gentle with me? I wasn't going to go down without one hell of a fight though. Logan taught me that much!

"Get your hands off me!" I screamed at him, but all he did was hold tighter. Logan got up, sneering at Scott. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"You are both coming to Xavier's office with me. NOW!" He left no room for arguments, and with the vice grip he had on my arm, I could barely do anything but obey.

We arrived at the office in minutes, Logan had been surprisingly quiet the whole way there and I was beginning to feel that something was going to go down. Scott went into the office leaving us on the bench. Of course he gave us this look daring us to try something. Who in the world would ever try anything outside of an office? At least what he assumed we would be doing. Tempting, but no.

We had waited what had seemed like hours before Scott finally came out. He was looking all smug and said to me "The Professor will see you now." If he sounded any more like a pansy… well I guess it wouldn't have been possible.

I walked in to the office trying not to visibly shake before I remembered that the man was a telepath. No dice there than. "Professor" I aid inclining my head foreword in some kind of mock bow. I didn't mean to do it but my patience was pretty thin, and my libido was almost painfully high.

"Rogue do sit down" I did not. He sighed before continuing. "Rogue it has come to my attention that a teacher currently on my staff ha been having inappropriate relations with you."

"I don't know sir, Scott is nice and all but I wouldn't do THAT with him." I raised my eyebrows suggestively even though I know I would definitely not impress the professor. He furrowed his brow but said no more. He merely waved me out.

Logan was on hi feet already when I came out of the office door. We paused as we passed each other and I could see in his eyes he wanted to say something to me. We stood just staring at each other for what felt like eternity, and then we went are own ways. Him in the office me with my ear pressed up against the door.

"So, wheels what is this all about" I heard a click, and knew instantly he had lit a cigar. I could almost smell it from here and it gave e at least some peace of mind.

"Do you know it is illegal for Teachers and students to have relations?"

"We all know I'm not a real teacher, so we can cut to the good part alright" He said it with such malice I could barely stand straight. I almost wanted to draw my head away from the door.

"You are banned from the house. You are to leave immediately. You are not to say goodbye to Rogue-"

"Her NAME is Marie!"

"You are not to say goodbye you are to pack up your belongings and go. Do I make myself clear?"

"_Rogue, I know you are outside the door. Go to your room, lock the door and wait till he is gone. You are safe here." _I heard the professors thoughts in my head and dreamily I did what he said.

Once I was there and the words he said to me vanished did I break down. It wasn't I'm sure a pretty sight. I sat on the floor for a good chunk of time just feeling soory for myself. It was only after a few minutes that I got up and unlocked the door. His voice was back but I pushed it aside. I knew what I had to do.

I didn't go to his room instead I opted to simply to go to the garage where all our stuff was. I waited until he came down.

"Were you going to say good bye?" He looked up at me and when are eyes locked he dropped his bags to the floor. All I wanted to do was to rush in to his arms and stay there. And that is exactly what I did.

AN: I know it is arushed ending but sfter leaving this fic for so long, I just wanted to give you guys an ending. I may someday write a different one, but to be honest my heart wasn't all that into it. Anyway I hope it wasn't to much of a lame ending. Thank everyone!


End file.
